


FuchisiaButters ASMR script. (Lewd verson)

by GreenRaccoon97



Series: ASMR Scripts. [1]
Category: ASMR scripts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenRaccoon97/pseuds/GreenRaccoon97
Relationships: FuchisiaButters/Reader
Series: ASMR Scripts. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898878





	FuchisiaButters ASMR script. (Lewd verson)

*You return home from a long day at work, and open the front door to see your girlfriend, FuchsiaButters, wearing a white apron over her burgundy shirt and skirt. It looks like she's aking dinner for you. She looks to her left to see you standing there, watching her with a smile on your face.*

"Oh, hello, dear. How was work? Same old, same old...?" 

*She greets you with a smile on her face before she notices your eyes scanning her legs. That skirt, and those boots really made them look amazing. You were actually lost in them before you hear her clear her throat.*

"Hey, hon. My eyes are up here. Though I don't blame you for looking at me like that.~"

*FuchisiaButters giggled as she saw your eyes dart up to hers once she noticed you oogling her legs. You clear your throat and ask her what she's making.

"Huh? Oh, i'm making Top Ramen and Spam. Spam? No, not the kind you delete. It's a type of canned meat. I know how much you like it. You can't fool me by pretending you don't know what it is." 

*She giggled again. God, her voice was amazing. It had a alluring candace to it. It actually suited her nicely considering how hard your heart beats every time she talks. Still, it wasn't wise to mess up dinner right now.*

"Hey... I wanna ask you something... How long do you think we've been dating?"

*FuchisiaButters asked, wondering if you remembered how long it had been since the two of you started going out. You walk next to her, and tell her your answer.*

"Eight months now? Don't you think we should be able to take this further? It's about time we did, don't you think?" 

*She stops her cooking, and turns to face you. The apron she had on had a pink heart on it, which looked nice on her since it matched her hair. She walks towards you, and wraps her arms around you, smiling at you as you do the same.*

"Look, I know you work to support both of us since we moved out of our parents' houses, so I think thatbif we're gonna live together, maybe we should start acting like a married couple?" 

*You nod your head, and let her rest her head on your shoulder. Seeing her in total bliss like this was one thing, bit have her in your loving embrace was another thing entirely! It felt amazing to hear her hum in your ear, and feel her heart beating against yours. If only you had something to make what she said official.*

"Now... I gotta make dinner for you. Like I said. 'Married couple'."

*FuchisiaButters giggled before she let go of you, and got back to the stove before the meat slices got burnt. As you walk past her, you lightly slap her cute small butt on your way to the living room, making her yelp and smirk at you with a blush on her face.*

"Oh ho ho!~ Don't worry! I know how much ya like me! Don't worry.~ I liked it too.~" 

*She proclaimed, making you think that she was gonna return the favor after dinner. Later that night, after dinner, you lay on your bed, waiting for FuchisiaButters to join you until you see her walk into the room without the apron, giving you a good look at that outfit you like her wearing so much before she climbed onto the bed, and layed next to you.*

"Hmmmm.~ Honey, are you tired?"

*She asked, climbing on top of you to get a better look at your face. Your eyes were half-open. She was right to assume you were tired. So to help you stay away, she took one of your hands, and placed it on her cheek before pressing her lips against yours.*

"Not too tired to give your girlfriend some affection, are ya?"

*She smirked before she felt your hands moved to her hips, and pull her closer on top of you until your bodies touched again. It felt damn near euphoric to feel her body against yours. It almost made you lose control of your senses before she broke the kiss the two of you shared, and leaned back.*

"Heheh.~ Surprised? I don't see why you would be. You did tap my ass, after all."

FuchisiaButters chuckled as she pulled up her shirt, and threw it over her shoulder, revealing her small breasts that were covered in a red bra. Their A cup size reminding you that FuchisiaButters was an MtF trans woman, but it wasn't really an issue since you started dating. She did tell you that she was trans before you two got far into your relationship, and the fact that she was this close to bearing herself for you now despite that showed that she knew you were into her like that anyway.*

"Now...~ What does my sweetie wanna do to his cute girl?"

*FuchisiaButters whispered as she leaned forward, showing off her chest to you. You slowly start to press your hands against her chest. Starting from under her small breasts. This made FuchisiaButters gasp a little as she slowly bent her back backwards to show off more of her body for you to see and touch.*

"Ah...~ aaah...~ Ooooo yeah...~"

*She shuddered as she started getting goosebumps from having her breasts touched through the fabirc of her bra. It was making her want to take this a step further. So she slowly lifter herself up to her knees, and pulled down her panties before repositioning herself onto your lap, and removing her bra, bearing her small, perky breasts out for you.*

"I'm actually getting close to finishing my transition. Maybe we could get married for real afterwards..? That's good... because I don't want my transition to be half-cocked when we tie the knot." 

*She shuddered in pleasure as she felt your hands go up and down her chest, felling her whole body for what it was worth before she began to slowly grind her crotch onto yours. You knew what she wanted next.*

"It... would make me the happiest girl in the world if we stayed together like this... Just two lovers embracing each other... Making love... and maybe adopting a kid so we can be a real family."

*FuchisiaButters spoke through her soft moans as she grinded her hips agaisnt yours, prompting you to ditch the pants and underwear, and free your own crotch so FuchisiaButters wouldn't be alone in this.*

"Now we're talkin'.~" 

*She giggled as she took hold of your hardened shaft, and rubbed it against her wet folds to lube it up before she aligned it to her slit, and pressed down, inserting your rod into her body. He moans started to get louder, and had panting with those moans as FuchisiaButters rode your shaft with the intention of milking it for all it was worth. You on the other hand, didn't want her to do all the work, so you leaned forward, and started sucking on one of her small breasts, making her moan loudly as she felt like she was the one being pleasured now. Not that she minded, of course.*

"Yeah..!~ Yeah..!~ Just like that..!~ Don't you dare stop..!~" 

*FuchisiaButters moaned as she felt you sucking on her breasts while you moved your hands down, under her skirt, and started groping her cute butt. The ensuing sensory overload made her open her mouth, and pant loudly as she began to feel like this was a dream come true. Her ass was being grabbed, her crotch was having your rod raming into it at a faster rate now, and her breasts were being tended to by your mouth. She then wrapped her arms around your head to keep it pressed agaisnt her chest, knowing now that you loved her whole body, and not most of it.*

"Fuuuuh...~ Uuuuh...~ Aaaah...~ Fuck...!~" 

*She panted as she got her whole body pleasure by you, her boyfriend. The fact that she was getting this into it was a testament to how long she was waiting for this... That would explain her comment after you touched her butt earlier.*

"Faster! I wanna go all the way with you, tonight!~ Ooooooooohohoho, YES!~" 

*She moaned loudly as she felt you pick up the pace even further, ramming your shafter into her body while you felt her butt, and sucked on her small tits. It was aboslute sensory overload for her, and she would feel this for the next seven minutes non-stop, until...

"Oh yes, don't stop..!~ Oh fuck, i'm close..!~ I'm so close!~" 

*You hear FuchisiaButters moan after a good seven minutes of you pounding her lady parts at an ever increasing pace. It wouldn't be long now that you too, would climax inside of her. And sure enough, after one last minite of fast and hard thrusts, you came hard inside of her, making her scream inpleasure as she too came from getting pounded this thoroughly.*

"Ha... Ha... Ha... Holy... You really wanted this as much as I did, huh..? Heheh... no wonder you touched me there earlier.~" 

*FuchisiaButters panted as she pulled away from you until your shaft wasn't inside of her anymore, and proceeded to climb on top of you, naked, yet satisfied with what transpired. You can hear her hum in your ear again as she wrapped her arms around you, and closed her eyes, slowly drifting off into slumber.*

"I love you so much, sweetie... Never forget that..." 

*She purred before you pulled the blankets over the both of you, and placed your hands on her back before you too, drift off into slumber.*


End file.
